Omnitrix
The Omnitrix is a watch like device attached to Jake Joyner's wrist that alters his DNA, allowing him to transform into multiple aliens with various abilities. Appearance The Omnitrix looks like a very big wristwatch, primarily black,white and green. It has a green dial in the middle (like a watch face) When the user selects their alien it shows the alien's silhouette. Modes Active Mode Active Mode is the Omnitrix's default mode. There is no set time limit to the Omnitrix but the Omnitrix times out based on how much the user is utilizing it's powers. Draining power comes in different forms for different aliens (like using brainpower in Galvan form or using muscle in Vaxasaurian form). Recharge Morde When the Omnitrix runs out of juice, the green logo in the middle and the button turns red. The recharge time depends on how much power the user was previously using, it could take anywhere from 10 minutes to an hour. The user can bypass the Omnitrix's recharge mode by choosing to stay in their alien form by turinng their Omnitrix when the light starts flashing red, but the drawback is that you would have to wait tremendously long for it to recharge. Capture Mode When an alien species makes physical contact with the Omnitrix, it's green center and button change yellow, collecting the alien's DNA, it goes through a process where it views all it's abilities, mainly to see if it is redundant to store with other aliens, and if it is, it's deleted, and if it's not redundant, it's a new transformation. Update Mode The Omnitrix is white when in update mode, this means that the Unkown Creator of the Omnitrix is making wireless updates to the omnitrix, and during this time, the Omnitrix will be unusable. The unkown creator could be making updates such as adding new features, removing aliens, adding aliens, changing the design of the Omnitrix, things such as that. Season Mode Season mode is when the Omnitrix turns pink, this means that one of the aliens has something going on in their DNA that also effects the user. Such as a Necrofriggian giving birth, affecting the user to be more lovey dovey and caring, maybe it's mating season for a Vulpimancer, that could give you a hint as to what it would to the user. During season mode, the user will act highly out of character, mainly to match that alien's current season, when they try to use the Omnitrix, the seasoned alien's DNA will take over, and they will only be able to transform into that alien until their season is over. Features General * The Omnitrix mainly allowed for the user to transform into a numerous variety of alien life-forms that are each with their own unique powers and abilities (along with their weaknesses). * The Omnitrix can act as universal translator, but only with the aliens stored on it. * Manually touching the Omnitrix symbol, not only allows the user to immediately transform back to normal but can also be used to change forms while already transformed. * The Omnitrix can alter its size to fit the user's wrist. * If someone tried to tamper with the Omnitrix against the user's will, the Omnitrix creates a large feedback pulse for defense. * Once placed on the wearer, the Omnitrix cannot be removed by normal physical means. * The Omnitrix changed the aliens' eye color to match the user's eye color, a feature that can be turned off. * The Omnitrix has AI. * The Omnitrix has a built in universal GPS. Clothing * The Omnitrix could alter the clothing of the wearer to better fit the alien forms and could even create different types of clothing and accessories to accommodate the alien form's anatomy. The clothes that the alien's wear match the clothes that user wore when they first merged with the Omnitrix. Accessible Aliens * Petrosapien * Vulpimancer * Necrofriggian * Galvan * Galvanic Mechamorph * Arburian Pelarota * Pyronite * To'kustar * Piscciss Volann * Kineceleran * Celestapian * Sonorosian * Ectonurite * Florauna * Gourmand * Vaxasaurian * Vreedle See Also * Jake Joyner (current wielder) Category:Alien Tech Category:Technology Category:Objects